Sheena's Scheme
by Eliannora
Summary: Sheena's bored... And so is Arianna. With these two as a team, they bring chaos and insanity to their small group in a mansion. When things get slightly serious in Chapter 7, what will become of this "party"?
1. A Potion

Note: No, I don't own ToS, or anything...I want to claim the idea of this story as my own, but I'm not sure if I'll get attacked for that or not, so yeah..I don't own anything. tear oh, I do own Ari. I'll revise my terrible first story into something wayyyy different, but in the same way so that you can kinda understans what happens at the ending of "Hot Spring Tortures" This is kinda the side-story.

NOTE: Yes, and my inspiration for this story was Itachi'sangel (THANK YOU!) . So yes, I wonder if this shall be any good?

Anoter note: I want to say thank you to :

CopyCatShinobi

StrawberryEggs

For all of your support! Thank you! I promise I haven't forgotten about ''Become one of them" school's been so annoying, so I can't really type up a long chapter. Just these short crazy chapters. And StrawberryEggs, if you're reading this; Yes, Lina is kind of based on a money hungry sorceress we all love. But not entirely.

And also, thank-you to anyone else who's supported me, and that I've so inconveniently forgotten to add, which I pray doesn't happen. SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG NOTE!

* * *

**Sheena Makes a Potion**

Sheena stood before the black cauldron, cackling as she stirred the contents with a huge wooden spoon. She wore a long black cloak, and had a pointed hat on her head. She looked like a witch.

She was happy because she had devised a plan, and it was flawless. It _had _to be flawless. Zelos interrupted her last scheme; it couldn't happen again. This time, it had to be perfect. Back at the Hot Spring Zelos ruined it all. This couldn't happen again, nobody but Ari knew she was scheming this.

The red-head twitched beside Sheena, dressed similarly to the ninja. Ari's bangs reached her eyebrows; casting a shadow over the burning embers that were her eyes. The rest of her fiery hair rested at the middle of her back. Ari twitched again.

"Ari, stop it! I can't concentrate!" Sheena reprimanded.

_I can't let this scheme be ruined again! _She remembered last time, and thought on it more. She remembered how Colette was supposed to seduce Lloyd, but the klutzy blonde didn't do a very good job; and somehow, somehow…the boys had somehow infiltrated her plans, and were a step ahead of her. Laying down a trap to make the blood rush up into Sheena's pretty little face.

Sheena ripped the thought of last time away, and focused her attention to the swirling liquid. Sheena smiled happily, forgetting Ari was growing more, and more impatient. The yellow-green liquid reflected in the young ninja's eyes, dancing to an odd melody back and forth; leaving an almost menacing look in her sweet brown eyes.

"At last! It has begun!" Sheena proclaimed when the top of the contents began to fizz over, "Ahahahaha! It is _flawless!"_

Sheena cackled again, sending a shiver up Ari's spine. Ari furrowed her brow at Sheena's maniacal edict. She shook her head, and smacked Sheena on the forehead.

"Just hurry up! I'm getting sweaty…" Ari lifted her arm, and sniffed at her arm pit. Wrinkling her nose, Ari lowered her arm; looking at Sheena as though there were a pile of poop resting right underneath her nose. "Sheena, come _on!_ I'm getting _stinky!_"

Sheena snickered, losing her serious, dark look for just a moment; but then she realized what she was doing, and reverted her stare. Sheena let go of the over-sized wooden spoon, and closed her eyes. She held her delicate hands over the boiling, steamy cauldron, palms downward:

"Bubble, bubble,

Double the trouble

Reverse the personality

'Till the clock strikes three!"

Sheena threw her head back, to Ari's annoyance. She let out a howl that reverberated against the stone walls, and rung in the red-head's ears. However, the howl was cut short as her black pointed had slid off of her head and glided to the floor elegantly, as though it were a feather falling down so gently from the sky like it were lost. It landed with a barely audible ''thump'' onto the stone floor.

"Argh!" Sheena picked up her hat, and scrambled to get it back on, almost tripping over her cloak in the process.

"I cannot waste anymore time! Ari, we must hurry!"

The read-head rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes. Let's move."

* * *

_Such…adorable chocolaty eyes! I almost want to eat them! Oh, I'm so hungry…_

Colette's stomach growled; inconveniently on her part. The noise caused her to snap out of her thoughts with a slight squeak.

The boy that sat in front of her raised his brow, "You hungry? I definitely know you didn't grumble with your mouth." _Why is she always so secretive…Martel, she's so cute…and even cuter when she squeaks, or falls over or something like that…_

Colette laughed systematically; this jerked him from his thoughts as well. The blonde looked down at the ground bashfully for a moment, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Well…uh, I'm sorry…" Colette's slightly bashful look faded as she lowered her hand, and looked up at him with a puppy dog look; her bangs barely covered deep blue eyes. He most certainly couldn't resist that look.

"I'll cook for you!" Lloyd grinned. _Perfect. Now all I gotta do is not burn the food again._

Lloyd stayed there grinning, lost in his sea of ever flowing thoughts. Colette cocked her head, and poked him, but to no avail did she rescue him from his dangerous fantasies.

Colette gave up, and sat back pouting. _Why does he do this? He's so strange…_ Colette glanced up at nervously as though he could hear what she was thinking and knew that she looked at him. _You know…he's kind of cute like that…_ Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, trying to fight the rosy color of her cheeks. _No, no, no! I can't be thinking this!_

"It's no use. I know what you're thinking, anyways." Sheena walked over to Colette, bringing a plate of cooked chicken with her.

"You're hungry. Eat this. I don't think Lloyd'll return to us anytime soon." She said matter-of-factly.

Colette nodded in agreement, and scarfed the food down, leaving no crumb left over. Sheena spoke, awestruck, "How did you eat so fast!"

Colette smiled awkwardly, "Well…when I was younger, people used to come visit me at lunch. I always had food, a lot some said. But everyone always took my food. After they ate, they left me all alone. I ate slow back then, so I didn't get to eat much, and later on that day I became hungry. I had to learn how to eat fast so that I wouldn't be hungry later on. So, I learned how to eat fast, and it's hard to break that habit."

Sheena frowned. She felt almost sorry, well, yes. She felt sorry for the girl whom she thought of as a sister. But another thought seeped swiftly into her mind. As she tried to resist it, the harder it became to not think of it. And as she thought more and more of it, she smiled greedily and rubbed her hands together.

Colette cocked her head as Sheena, "Huh?" Sheena blinked, unaware of her actions, "Oh, n-nothing. I was just thinking about something funny."

Colette nodded, and walked away towards the showers.

Sheena's maniacal grin returned.

"This'll be a night to remember."

* * *

Please do me a BIG BIG favor, and R&R? I need reviews, this won't be a oneshot...but it might stay that way if nobody reviews -stare- Oh, I might have some errors in here, I sure hope not! But please let me know if I do...

So please review? puppy dog eyes, how can you resist :P


	2. A Small Party

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, or anything, except fot the characters that aren't in ToS. Which means Arianna.

Please R&R!

* * *

Party At The Mansion

"Okay! Everyone, it's time to get ready for a party!" Sheena rolled her eyes at Zelos' remark, but began to form an even better plan in her head.

_This could prove to give me a greater advantage…_

Sheena grinned evilly, then, seeing Zelos stare at her, stopped, then hit Zelos in the head.

"You idiot! We can't just be having random parties wherever we want!"

"Well, then by the powers vested in me as the chosen, I disregard everything that you just said. Ahhh! Don't hit me, my beautiful violent demonic banshee!"

Zelos ran around the tables, in and out, hoping to try and escape the enraged Sheena. Everyone just stared at the two and their antics. Ari laughed, and Colette grabbed Lloyd to help with the preparations.

"Come on, Lloyd! This'll be lots of fun! Now, who shall we put in charge of cooking? How about buying the decorations? And we'll need music! Oh! And---"

Lloyd and Colette busied themselves with it, though Lloyd wasn't sure about half the things he was doing. Just listened to his dear Colette's orders…

Zelos; having successfully escaped Sheena with only 11 whacks on the head; ran off to get ready. After all, he just couldn't resist being the one to buy the fancy clothes they were to wear.

_Why, my lovely Mizuho Sheena, I'll have you looking absolutely stunning before the day is over! Hmm… Let's give her something red to wear… Oh! This looks nice, and it'll be perfect for her wonderful, voluptuous body! _

Zelos just couldn't go without getting her the tightest outfit there was. He picked out nice looking outfits for the rest of them as well.

---

Sheena ran up to the hidden room she had placed the cauldron in. Trying not to spill anything on the chef outfit she was now wearing, she grabbed some vials, put the green liquid in them, and ran back out before anyone suspected her of anything.

_Ahahahhahaha! I guess I'd have to thank you, Zelos, for making my plan a complete success! Soon you will see… Soon you will see the power of Thee Dark Witch Sheena!_

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Colette helped direct things, though it was mainly Colette.

"No! Please don't put that there! Ari, please, DON'T DROP IT! NOOO! Now we need to make another one! Lloyd, please tell Chef Sheena we need more pudding… Arianna just dropped it. Kratos! Since you aren't doing anything, help Ari clean up that mess!" Colette sighed. _Directing a party is hard work… And where did Zelos go! We're over here working so hard, and he's probably goofing off somewhere…! I know! I'll put Lloyd in charge while I take a break!_

"Oh, Llooooyd!"

He ran up to her, very tired by now with all the errands he'd been running.

"Yes, m--- … Colette? What is it?"

"I, personally, put you in charge of taking care of the party while I take a break." Colette said with an air of superiority, and triumph.

And Colette put poor, poor Lloyd to work, just when Zelos burst through the door, and in great enthusiasm, "Lovies! I'm hoooome! I know you missed me, because I missed youuuuu! And I brought presents for you all to wear tonight. Yes, yes! Bask in my splendor! For you shall know the name of the Great Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Mana!" Zelos laughed, then looked around for Sheena, to give her a "special" present. Fortunately for him, she had just finished mixing in the special ingredients to the pudding and went to the main hall to see what all the commotion was about. As she hurriedly turned around to leave back to the kitchen upon seeing Zelos standing at the door, he tackled her.

"So my Rose of Mizuho is a chef today? What's on the menu? Oh! And I have a present especially for you. That you can wear to tonight's party!" He handed her the bag that contained her outfit.

_Let's see what he's giving me today…. How sweet of him, though!_

Upon taking it out and seeing what she was to wear, Sheena immediately smacked Zelos on the head. But the urging, from Colette and the others, to relax helped her decide to do so.

_Oh, I'll be relaxing… oh yes I will! Everyone will get a taste of the true fury of me! THE GREAT SHEENA, EMMESARY OF DEATH! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

As Lloyd stood there confused, not sure what to do as the new commander of the party, he decided to grab the clothes and change so as to avoid looking stupid in front of Colette. She, seeing him run off, decided to take command once more before going off to change as well.

"It seems you all have done a wonderful job of setting it up, and now I would like you all to change into the outfits that Zelos so wonderfully put his time and money into getting for us. Even you, Sheena. Except for you two," here she looked at Arianna and Kratos, who were still picking up the pudding mess (how long they take to do one simple task --;;; ),"You both will be setting up the food and preparing the music. I only want to see you both in these cute little maid outfits I made especially for you!"

She pulled out 2 light green outfits, which were identical to each other.

please refer to the maid outfit Colette gets for doing the maid side quest on the game

"Wha… What! I can't wear a ridicu---"

"Kratos! That will be enough out of you! ** I** am the one in charge, thank you very much. And I would GREATLY appreciate if you merely did as I say!" Colette practically screamed at the last sentence, and he decided to let it rest so she wouldn't get a panic attack or anything. Ari, who thought the outfit was cute, gleefully accepted the dress and skipped into the changing room. Kratos warily grabbed it, and mumbled something about it not being right when he was a guy, but Colette didn't care. She was distracted with putting on her own dress.

now they've put on their outfits, so refer to the fancy outfits for the event after you rescue Princess Hilda

"I LOOK LIKE ONE OF ZELOS' CHEAP WHO---" Colette, who seemed to be rather giddy at cutting people off, made an "important" announcement.

"Eh-hem! Okay, I see that everyone is dressed and ready for the ceremony." She looked around and nodded her head in satisfaction, "Then we shall let it begin!" She showed everyone where they were to sit at the dining table, Zelos and Sheena (unfortunately for Sheena, not for Zelos, who kept looking down Sheena's backside, or even her front) sat together, and Colette and Lloyd. Everyone else was allowed to sit where they wished.

"Now, our main dish is made from our finest chef around, The Lady Sheena! Today we will be eating Spaghetti with meat sauce, complete with bread and butter!"

As they began the feast, Sheena merely smirked and watched everyone else eat.

_Perfect… Just PERFECT! Taste the power of me, puny mortals!_

Zelos, who was starting to feel woozy, leaned against Sheena for support.

"Hey, Sheena?"

"Yes? What is it you want?"

"How come you can't be more promiscuous, like meee? It would be sooo much fun! Me and you, just going off to random people…"

"No, Zelos. Don't try to make me like you."

Before she got to close her mouth, he promptly shoved the pudding down her throat that Ari and Kratos, who looked really funny in the maid's outfit, had just set out. Her automatic reaction was to swallow it, and she regretted soon after. She wasn't sure how the potion would make everyone react when it was eaten because it was made up on the top of her head. Colette had already gotten a dose of it from that chicken Sheena fed her, but now that she's eaten even more…

"Whooo! This is fuuuun!" Colette jumped on top of the table, now completely oblivious to everyone around her except Lloyd. "Hey there, cutie. How 'bout you give me a little kiss? You know you do! Oh yes, yes you do. I know you've wanted me for forever, so now's your chance." Colette brought her face so close to Lloyd's she was pretty much breathing on him. Fortunately, he barely ate anything as he was making fun of his poor dad who got stuck in the maid's outfit. Hid face turned a crimson red, and slowly backed away, not sure of what to do.

Colette took this opportunity to dance. And yes, she did a booty dance, right in front of Lloyd's face.

Ari shook her head, watching the now nymphomaniac Sheena, and the poor Zelos who was suddenly frightened by her quick change of heart. Sighing, she walked off, Kratos right behind her, knowing she knew what was happening.

"… Ari?"

"Yes, it was Sheena, once again. The little floozy…"

Ari started laughing, and soon after was the laughter of Kratos, finally understanding what happened.

"Those demented children. Perhaps it would be wise to try and free them." Kratos asked. They both shook their heads in unison, deciding it was more fun to wait and find out what would happen.

Colette and Lloyd woke up to see each other, Lloyd holding Colette, parts of their clothing ripped in the most inconvenient places. Zelos woke up to a Sheena sleeping peacefully snuggled right beside him, her top nearly falling off.

"Nice," with that, Zelos smiled.

* * *

YESSSSSSS, I wonder how this turned out, eh? please tell me how it was! Ahahahaha  



	3. What the Morning Brings

Thank you all for your reviews!

Strawberry Eggs: lol! Really? Oooh, wow...I've always loved the name Arianna. And it was my old roleplaying name, and such, so I decided to put Ari in here...I wonder if I should pair Kratos and Ari? Hmmm, I'm still thinking on that. Plus, I should start writing about Ari's little past, all I'm saying is that she's related to Kratos' former lover.

Yesh! Insanity! Muahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, I KNOW how hard it is to imagine her doing and saying that stuff...but when I re-read it, I try to keep in mind that she's drugged up, and you know, the potion from the first chapter.

Well, here's the third chapter!

I OWN NOTHING...except for Ari

Ari: >: grrrr! -attacks authoress-

* * *

What The Morning Brings

Colette woke up, though still half asleep. She hugged Lloyd all the tighter, thinking he was a stuffed animal. He'd been staying in that position for over an hour. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, and also enjoyed just gazing upon her.

_She looks so beautiful like this… So peaceful… I don't know how we got like, this, but she's just so cute! _

She snuggled into him even more, shivering from the cold.

_Oh yeah. Colette gets cold without a blanket!_

Lloyd looked around, trying not to move too much. Seeing a blanket, which was so conveniently right beside him, he carefully grabbed it with his right hand and pulled it over Colette with much difficulty. The blanket was as soft as Colette's hair.

_The blanket's the same color as her beautiful milky blue eyes… Her hair is so silky and soft... Like that of an angel…. _Here he starts stroking her hair, and she in turn smiles, though she still isn't awake. _She's so cute when she's mad… But even cuter when she's happy. My little angel… My little Angelic Colette…_

Ari and Kratos walked into the main hallway, their jobs complete. Now all they needed was to prepare breakfast. They had known what they were supposed to do from the very beginning… Ever since they started going crazy the night before. What Sheena didn't know was that Ari had slipped some… No. A LOT of alcohol in to their little potion when she wasn't watching…

Flashback to the night before, after everyone except them had passed out

"_So… Kratos… It seems the two lovebirds have finally fallen asleep… Colette will be needing a blanket when she wakes up, right?"_

"_Indeed. Perhaps we should leave one by Lloyd for when he wakes up."_

"_Yep, yep. And then they'll get even closer… Ah! The smell of love in the air!"_

_Ari grinned like a happy child, then quietly skipped down the hall, looking for a warm, soft blanket. Kratos walked after her, smiling inwardly about his son having a special someone to call his own… When they finally admitted it to each other. But Sheena and Zelos were a whole other story…_

"_Violent love, ey?" Ari said, as if reading his mind._

"_I agree. Violent love that they can't even admit."_

_Ari laughed softly, finally finding a light blue blanket made from feathers._

"_Aha! This would be perfect! Now, where did they pass out again?"_

"_Is your memory really that bad, Ari? They passed out in the guests room. And then Zelos ran into his room with Sheena following him. So I'd have to think those two would be in there."_

_She slightly blushed, feeling really stupid to not remember something as simple as that. Luckily it was dark, and Kratos couldn't see her. Then they began their journey up the stairs to the guest room. As they neared the door, they began to tread more carefully, and then Ari gingerly opened the door and peeked in. There Lloyd and Colette laid, Colette seeming to use him as a pillow, while he just laid sprawled out on the floor. Ari smiled. _How adorable…_ She thought. She walked in, setting the blanket beside Lloyd, figuring he would be the one to awaken first. After all, Sheena did give Colette a double helping._

_Arianna walked back out to see Kratos smirking at the two on the floor._

_Whispering very softly, she said, "Yes… Young love… That will eventually blossom into something more. Absolutely wonderful. And that's your son. The one you watched over for a long time. Now he's growing up… And now he has Colette. Be proud… Though, I can't say much for Zelos or Sheena." Ari gave a look that he thought was rather funny, but he stifled his laugh. Ari, curious to see what had happened with Zelos and Sheena, peeked in their room as well. There she saw Sheena snuggled into Zelos, with his arm around her. Ari beamed, and then they both walked downstairs to sleep on the couches._

"_I think that crazy red-head has finally hit the jackpot, huh?"_

"_Probably he won't consider it that until he finally marries her."_

"_Well, good-night, Kratos"_

"_Good-night, Ari"_

end of flashback

Zelos wrapped his arm around Sheena, holding her tightly. This was his one time to be with Sheena, her in his arms, without him being hit or someone disturbing it. All he prayed for was for her to remain asleep. Unfortunately that wish wasn't granted.

Sheena slowly opened her eyes, still half-drunk from the "potion." Upon seeing Zelos right beside her, she grinned. Thinking this was a dream, she took advantage of it.

"Zelos…"

She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She stared directly into his eyes.

"Your eyes… Are so beautiful… Just like you… Just… Hold me. Don't let go…"

Zelos couldn't believe what she was saying, but did as he was told. He decided that she was dreaming, and how lucky he felt that she would be dreaming of him.

"Never leave me. You'll always be here, right? Right? Say you'll never leave."

"Okay, my lovely Sheena. I will never leave you. I will remain by your side forever."

She, content with the answer, nuzzled him, and then faded back off to sleep, her head on his chest. Zelos just stared at her amorously. For once, not thinking anything perverted, just watching her as she slept. Studied her messy hair, and how it made her look even more attractive. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep.

---

Arianna set the food on the table for everyone to eat for breakfast. Zelos and Sheena had already awaken, and he was, once again, teasing the poor girl.

"My luscious Sheena, how sexy you look in bed! Oh yeah! I'll never leave you alone, baby!"

Sheena's face grew red instantly, though it was more from embarrassment from it not being a dream than the fact that she was mad. "Oh, do you even want me to get started on YOU! Hah! I could name a lot of things YOU did last night!"

Zelos gave a mock surprised look. "Oh, what ever could that b-- AHHH!"

They started their usual routine, with Zelos running from the wild Sheena. Ari sighed, and wondered why Lloyd and Colette hadn't awakened yet.

Colette stared up into Lloyd's dark brown eyes.

"Lloyd…"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… Nevermind… We should be getting downstairs now…"

"I see you two are finally awake." Kratos said, noticing they still hadn't changed from their outfits from last night.

"Do you two want to change? After all, it is a new day!" Ari said cheerfully.

They both nodded, and proceeded back up the stairs to change.

Colette changed into her beach outfit since she was planning of going swimming later on that day. She walked out, and crashed right into Lloyd.

"Oww… That hurt…" she said in a squeaky voice, and then laughed at herself.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Colette blushed and avoided looking at him completely. She could feel his eyes staring at her, permeating her soul, seeing right into the very depths of it. Knowing her inside and out… Yet… He didn't know one thing. One thing she wanted to tell him more than anything else. The one thing that could change them forever…

---

CRASH!

Through the window came a Sheena atop a Zelos.

"Oww… I wanted a body slam, but not on ME… You truly are a violent _demonic_ banshee…" Here he fake cried.

"Oh? You want to see a violent banshee, eh? I'll show you violent!"

And then Sheena did the most unexpected thing. Not even Kratos or Ari could've predicted it. Not even Sheena herself. Ari gasped, and Kratos just sat at the couch, shocked. Only Lloyd and Colette missed that event.

* * *

Wheeeee! I had fun writing this. Hmmmm, R&R! please. 

So, whaddya think Sheena did? Huh? Huh:P REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPPEH!


	4. A princess, a knight, and broken balls

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Ari.

Ari: What's with you always saying you own me! OMGZZZZZ

me: anyways. ignoring the witch.

StrawberryEggs: Hehe, I bet she would. I'd love to be paired up with him. xD Wahahahahahhaha! Hrmmm...hehe.

Yep, it sure was! I wonder if that's a good or a bad thing, to have one chappie all crazy, and then the next chappie quite fluffy. hehe. I like fluff. Hrmm, I know. Lol! If only they would've stayed sleepy. -tear- I know, poor Colette. Although, I really do imagine something like that happening, someone interrupting. I mean, I guess I've watched too many soap operas. xD

Hehehe, was it? At first I was thinking kiss, then after a bit, I thought of what I thought of. xD

---

fairy-girl27-(#1) Hehe, thankies so muchies! Hrmm, yesh, Sheena is such a witchy witch. I thought it something amusing to make her...Halloween had nothing to do with it either. O.O; Oooh, she really does sound cool to you? Yey:)

(#2)- Yesh, welcome back. Hehe! I think it's funny, goodness, now I'm getting visuals. xD Lol! Thankies so much! Heh, yeah..Sheena's gone REALLY crazy...O.O; You'll see. Hehe.

(#3)- Lol! Yes! A cliffy. Don't worry, it didn't take me long to update. xD I just figured that would be an amusing cliffy. Hrmm, hehe, you'll see what she does. There was a good guess. xD You'll see! Yey, thankies so much! I love Colloyds, but they're soooo hard to do. xP Their personalities are so complicated. Hehe, thankies thankies, and thankies!

---

**THANK YOU TO YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS! -heart-**

* * *

"Owww!" Zelos squeaked. He rolled around on the floor, with a triumphant Sheena looming overhead. She, cackling, almost non-stop. Ari and Kratos just stood there, horrified. Colette and Lloyd walked in, just then. 

"What was with the screaming?" Lloyd said, but realized what had happened when he saw Zelos. "Oh…" Colette and Lloyd glanced at each other, both giving weird looks, then Colette looked at the window.

. "What happened to the window?" She said, utterly confused. No one made a sound. Then, all of a sudden, Ari began laughing, followed by Kratos and Lloyd.

Zelos cried, wondering why they were so mean to him. He winced when thinking of what had just occurred.

* * *

**Sheena came crashing into the window, poor Zelos trapped underneath her.**

"**Owww… I wanted a body slam, but not on ME… You truly are a violent _demonic _banshee…"**

"**Oh? You want to see a violent banshee, eh? I'll show you violent!"**

**With that, Sheena ripped his white pants off of his scrawny legs. **

**Sheena gasped, covering her mouth. "Zelos! Is that one of my _thongs!_ What the hell are you doing wearing my thong!"**

**(and yes, it was pink…hmm, and has little red laces with little pink ribbons xD ahahahhahahaha!)**

**She glared dangerously at him, and grabbed a hold of something in between his legs and squeezed as hard as she could. "Stay AWAY from my thongs!" She stopped, and let go slowly, staring at him as if awestruck, "Please…please tell me you haven't tried on any of my bras!"**

**Zelos merely gasped at this, and struggled to get his pants back on.**

"**ZELOS! WHAT THE HELL! I can't BELIEVE YOU!"**

**The red-head brought up his arm to shield his face; Sheena had a quick change of heart, and stood tall, hovering over him as he crumpled up into a ball on the floor.**

**

* * *

**

Lloyd and Colette walked off, with her still slightly confused. Ari and Kratos went back to cooking and setting up breakfast, and everyone just left Zelos to lie on the floor. Sheena smirked, still staring down at Zelos. She extended her hand to help him up.

"Need some help?"

"Not from you, my scary hunny." Zelos was slightly afraid of what she may be planning to do next, so he just stayed there, waiting for the pain to subside. He rested his head against the soft carpet, ready for Sheena to attack him again.

Zelos wailed, "My broken balls! Nooo!" Zelos decided to be melodramatic, and started to sob, forcing his body to shake. Although, he was hurting quite a bit.

_I just hope she doesn't find out about that one time in Altamira… When I dressed up as her and stretched out her clothes..._

"But I must say, she must have a really nice figure to fit into those tight clothes, Oh, yeah." Unfortunately, he didn't realize he said that part out loud, thus receiving another smack from Sheena.

"Would you care to repeat that, my darling Zelos?" Sheena asked menacingly.

He struggled to find a way out. His best bet was to run for it, as to continue the little chase they had earlier.

"Uhhh… Yah. See ya!"

With that, he jumped up and hastily ran up the stairs into his room, locking the door. She ran after him, deciding to just blow down the door. She pounded on the door, then gave a few body slams. There were a few new cracks in it…

"Eh-hem… Well, I guess They're having fun today, huh?" Ari looked over at Kratos while putting butter on her pancakes.

Kratos smiled slightly, "I think your original spell was too strong. Notice how Sheena reverts to the personality you chose for her?"

Ari glared at him, "Don't speak when people can hear you! It'll ruin everything…" The red-head shifted her eyes around the room, abandoning the butter.

"Anyhow," she continued, "Perhaps the spell is just lasting longer than it was supposed to…well, this should prove amusing, right?" She giggled childishly, and went to the oven to pull out the muffins.

* * *

CRACK! There was a noticeably bit hole in the door. Sheena peeked through it, searching for Zelos. 

"Peek-A-Boo! I see you!" Sheena drawled, giggling.

* * *

Ari sent Kratos a sly grin. He returned her look with his own look, as if saying, 'awmigawd, you are so stupid, omg, this'll be funny.' 

And of course, they finished breakfast.

Ari smiled sweetly at Kratos, "Be a dear and go fetch the children? They should be playing games by now."

The mercenary obeyed without another word; he left her all alone in the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot, she laughed somewhat apprehensively. She opened a cabinet with a whole bunch of vials. Reaching into the far back, she brought out one that held purplish pink liquid. Her eyes glowed mischievously.

"At last…now, my dear…you are _next!_ Ehehehehehee!"

* * *

Zelos looked through the hole she had made, wondering what had gotten into her. 

_She's acting… Like a child. Like she did so long ago…_

Sheena stuck her finger through, poking him in the eye. She laughed once again, with that childish aura surrounding her.

"Oww…. Hmmm… What should I do about her…?" He mumbled to himself, then, thinking of something, opens the door.

"Hello, my lovely hunny. What're you doing on this side of the world?"

Sheena responded almost instantly, and Zelos saw just a tint of red forming on her cheeks, "Just wanted to see you, you crazy Chosen!" She then started dancing around him, clapping her hands and shaking her hips as she did so.

"I really should videotape this… and stop eating strange mushrooms…" He sighed, then picked her up, not realizing how heavy she was. Once again she giggled, then playfully tugged at his headband.

"Oooo! Zelly-Poo has a headband! I bet he's hiding something! Teehee! Aren't you, Zelly-Poo?"

Now it was his turn to laugh, and he pulled off the white headband, putting it on a now crimson faced Sheena.

"Awww! Zelly has given me a token of his love! I will be back, Sir Masked Knight: Zelly –Poo!"

She jumped out of his arms and onto the floor, giving him a little twirl as she danced away.

"Whee! Zelly-poo is marrying a Doll Princess!" Proclaimed the new side of Sheena. Zelos, getting a good idea, quickly jots something down on a piece of paper, then runs up to Sheena.

"My love, to make sure it's real, you must sign here, we will have the ceremony in just a few days." Zelos grinned as she signed her name in somewhat sloppy cursive.

"Okay, Zelly-Poo! I'll go and get ready, I must be a fit future wife!"

She giggled, and once again, pranced away from him. Zelos walked first to Colette and Lloyd to deliver the news, finding them laying down on a bed across from each other talking about the weather.

Colette stared at him oddly, she then cocked her head, and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "What's marriage?"

Lloyd spoke, "YOU WHAT!"

* * *

Ehehehehehe! Me and my evil cliffy-poos! Hehehehe. :P I hoped you guys liked this one as well! Perhaps it was a little perverted, but I didn't want to make it THAT bad..o.o; I forgot what I rated this story..xD Hrmmm, I wonder if I made any mistakes in the English grammar...O.O; some grammar, I just don't get...even though I've been speaking English all my life. xD 

PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews.


	5. Flour, andZelly

Disclaimer: I hope I did one for the previous chappies! well, I don't own ToS. T.T Wish I did!

I own Ari, 333

Anyways, I'm so sorry this took me so long to update! gahh.

StrawberryEggs: Whee! I love insanity.

I know it was very hard imagining Sheena like that, lol! Hehe, when that potion wears off, we'll find out who the perpetrator is, whee! I'm glad you liked the chapter - I hope to get re-inspirated again for BOoT. :D hey, boot! xD Become One of Them..hmm, that's simple enough.

fairy-girl27: lol! Yes, he was wearing a THONG! I just suddenly thought of it when I was typing it, and I figured, hey, it couldn't be THAT bad. :D Ahehehehe. Yeep! It was. :D Yes, she will kill him, ahahahaha! Ari is a bad bad girl. :D I think I might write a crazed Christmassy story, lol. Yeeep, potions are fun. wahahhaha! I'm so glad you like it - I'll keep updating!

Raspedra Twilight: Wow, thank you for reading:) And thanks so much for the lovely review. - Hehe, yeep, it's crazy, I have updated! 333

Note: I want to thank everyone who's read this, and everyone who's reviewed, and even my real life friends. THANK YOU ALL! You all are awesome people!

* * *

Sheena skipped down the stairs. "Ari, Ari, guess what! I'm getting married!" 

Ari smirked. _Those two are so funny. I'd have to wonder how she's_ gonna react when she finally comes to her senses.

"Why, that's really good, Sheena! When is it going to happen?"

"Soon! When Sir Zelos saves me, Princess Sheena! Ah teeheehee!"

Ari couldn't help but smile.

"So, did Grandpa Kratos come and get you? Wait, no! SHEENA! GET OUT OF THERE! My FLOUR!"

Sheena fell onto the floor with a thud, covered in Ari's flour. Sheena looked at Ari sheepishly, "Oops? Wait, no! ARI! Have MERCYYYY!"

Sheena scrambled up from the floor as a flurry of red hair whizzed towards her.

"Noo!"

Ari lunged at her, "Yes!" Her eyes narrowed, and she stretched her hands out as if she were going to claw Sheena, but then Zelos pranced into the room with Kratos following right behind him.

"MUFFINS!" Zelos grabbed the one Ari had on her platter, and before she could protest, gobbled it down.

"Zelos! No! Why did you eat that!" _THAT WAS MEANT FOR KRATOS! THIS IS REALLY, REALLY BAD!_ Ari quickly walked off, not wanting to be around him when it finally took effect…

* * *

"You want us to what!" yelled the boy with the spiky brown hair. 

A red-head man responded quite smugly, "You heard me Lloyd. Go get Kratos, we're going to surprise everyone."

The boy known as Lloyd grumbled, "I don't take orders from a philanderer!"

The red-head simpered, "My _my, _aren't we _testy _today."

"Shut up Zelos." Was all Lloyd said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Zelos began the preparations for the little… "surprise" while poor Lloyd walked around to look for Kratos.

_Now, what can we say to blackmail Kratos? Hmm… Let's see… I know! Yes… It'll work out just perfectly… Hehehe… _

"Kratos! Kratos! Where are you!" Lloyd yelled, having trouble finding him. Suddenly, the auburn haired man appeared right in front of Lloyd, which resulted in them crashing into each other and falling over.

"Oww… Yeah, Zelos wants you for something."

"And what exactly would that something be?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

So Lloyd and Kratos began their long journey back to Zelos, who was busy planning. When they came up to the door, they heard Zelos' voice and decided to eavesdrop for a bit. Zelos knew they were there, as he had prepared a little trap thing at the door so he'd know when to start saying certain things.

"And it'll be just grand! If dear Kratos doesn't comply, we'll just have to tell his little secret. Ah, yes. Such a lovely secret. And Lloyd. We couldn't forget about him. I'm sure Colette would be absolutely _devastated_ if she found out what I know." Here he paused to laugh, "Oh, yes. They will do as I say. If not… Then I guess they'll be ruined. Forever and ever."

Zelos, feeling quite proud of himself, grinned, knowing they heard everything he said. "Hmmm… They've been gone an awful long time. I should go look for them."

Lloyd and Kratos ran off before he got to the door, discussing what they had just heard.

"I guess we should go along with the plan, whatever that may be."

"But you should have nothing to worry about if you have nothing to hide from Colette, right?"

"Then what about _you_ and _your_ secret. You don't have anything to hide?"

"W-well. I… Uhh… Perhaps we should just do as he says, whether or not. What could it hurt?"

Lloyd was really curious as to what it was, but decided he'd ask Zelos later about Kratos. For now, they would just go along with the red-head maniac.

"There you guys are! I've been looking _everywhere _for you! Quick, we must put these on!" Stuffing maid outfits in both their arms, he ran off to put his own on.

"Erm…" started Lloyd, "do we really have to do this? I mean-"

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

Kratos looked at himself in the mirror, and Lloyd did as well.

"This… Is completely…" Kratos mumbled to himself.

"Gorgeous!" A high-pitched Zelos walked in gracefully, seeming to fit in perfectly as a girl. "Lloyd, you look stunning! And Kratos, don't look so gloomy! You look beautiful!"

Lloyd started to get red, while Kratos stared at Zelos as if he were going to kill him.

"Why exactly are you judging guys? And what is the purpose of this?" Kratos demanded.

The head-head grinned. "Why, were going to serve the ladies, of course!" Here, he stopped to put on little brooches on the outfits, which were shaped as little pink hearts. Written on it were the words 'We're here for you, my sweet bunnies.' He also put a maid's headband on Kratos, who didn't seem to be enjoying it one bit.

"My, my, Lloyd, you look really good like that!"

"R-really?" Lloyd grew even redder, and Kratos rolled his eyes at his son's stupidity.

"Now come, we must go and show off our greatness to them!" Zelos leading the way, skipping as he went. Lloyd and Kratos followed the girlish Zelos down the stairs. When he stopped, they were in a giant ball room filled with many guests. Zelos handed each of them platters and told them to serve it to the guests…

* * *

"Oh-my-god! Zelos! What! What did you do to yourself?" Sheena gaped at Zelos, who was looking and acting like a girl. 

"Oh, Sheena! There you are!" He said in a very high-pitched, girlish voice, "Hey, you see that guy over there? Isn't he just the hottest ever!"

Sheena looked, "Oh, yeah! He--- Wait! Zelos! Are you alright?"

"Oh, would you please not call me that? It sounds so.. Guyish. Call me Zelly." He said, apparently smitten with the 'hot guy.' Sheena gave him a weird look, then decided to shrug it off.

_He's probably just had too much to drink… He'll be fine… So long as he doesn't find a gay guy, atleast._

"Zelly" ran off to go talk to some guys, which greatly freaked them out. _Oh, why, oh why do they ignore me! WHY!_

_

* * *

_  
Colette saw Lloyd, and started giggling. "Hey, what's up, Lloyd?"

As soon as he heard her voice, he started to get very red.

"Umm… Hi… Colette… I'm fine…"

"You're sooo cute!" she hugged him tightly, like she would a little plushie.

"Gahh! Colette… You're… Choking… Me…." When she let go, he started coughing for air.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You just look so adorable!"

_Adorable? Ehhh… _

Colette gave him a smile and walked off to see how everyone else was doing.

* * *

Ari was searching for Kratos. He seemed to have disappeared after him seeing her staring at him. 

_He's wearing a maid's outfit! OMG! But…Goddess Martel is he HOT! Uhh, what am I thinking! I can't think this…no, Anna would kill me! Or would she…no, that's her former lover, I can't be thinking this! He belongs to my sister. What the heck! I can't, I won't, won't think that. No, Kratos is not hot. He's just, normal looking. Not hot….. Aha! There he is!_

"Kratos! Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Tell me, what exactly has happened to Zelos?"

"… Zelos? ... That's what I've been wondering about myself."

Kratos looked at her suspiciously. "What have you been doing?"

* * *

Wow! That took forever to update! 

Grr, I hope I didn't have any mistakes...hmm, more insanity! Please R&R!


	6. Maternity!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me ;o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TOS.

**Claimer: **Arianna and the.. plotless plot.

**AN: **So what? This is an experimental story. I'm not sure what it was in 2005. But now, 3 years later! have returned to update it. I know it already says I updated it, but I re-read that chapter and realized it was a really bad experiment piece.

So here! I have come out with my new experiment piece, which is incorporated with the story I'm working on for Arianna. See bottom AN for further notes on this.

Oh, this is a very good manga for those who love twists, romance, and sadness T.T

"Shinshi Doumei Cross" -- "Gentleman's Alliance Cross" -- Be sure to check it out. I most certainly didn't come up with that story. It was made by Arina Tanemura, maker of FuruMun o Sagashite

Oh ho ho a promo? Whatevvv, this amazing manga should be heard :3

Now! Onto the story!! which I rushed to come up with, so forgive me if it's not up to par.

* * *

Maternity?!

"D-doing? Whatever do you mean?" Ari's eyes darted back and forth, occupying her mind with all the people in the area with fancy dresses.

"Don't play stupid Arianna…" Kratos took her hair in his hand, and began to twirl it around slowly, "I know what you're up to, so just… say it," he persuaded.

Arianna panicked at his hand so close to her face. She could feel it warm up and blossom into a sea of scarlet.

"I-I'm no-not doing," she stuttered, and squeaked as his face drew dangerously close to hers, "Nothing!"

Kratos grinned, and tugged at her hair. He wasn't going to give up now, especially when he knew so much. It gave him great joy to antagonize her, and even to tantalize her with his presence.

"Come." He instructed, not letting go of her hair. Instead, he led her towards a hallway. Ari gave the dancing people a fleeting look before fully giving in to Kratos' demands, no matter how scary he was acting.

_H-he couldn't be trying to seduce me, could he?! _ Her mind shrieked, quite mortified at the thought. She wouldn't think he'd even so much as dare to lay a hand on her in that kind. Especially not after Anna. _That's right… _she thought to herself, forgetting to walk, _he was in love with my sister. Wouldn't he still be now? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a growl, and a harsh tug towards a door. The two entered and he ordered her to sit down on the bed. He locked the door, and stood in front of it with his arms crossed.

"You're a prisoner. Speak, or forever hold your peace," he commanded, trying to scare her into speaking.

"S-speak of what..?" she inquired, trying to hide behind her hair.

"What are you really up to?" he asked hotly, "I know it's not just to _amuse _yourself, Arianna."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she pulled up her legs to retreat into an invisible wall of protection.

"Not going to talk?" he said, getting annoyed with her.

Arianna bit her lip childishly, and shook her head. Her eyes grew big as he approached her, and soon she found him pushing her back onto the bed with him looming over her like some monster.

"Speak, Arianna." He growled, his body lowering closer to hers in an attempt to intimidate her.

"F-fine…" she cried desperately, the intimidation was working.

An enlarged ear throbbed against the door in an attempt to hear the goings inside the room. Sheena sighed in frustration that she could hardly hear anything. After a moment of silence, she heard Arianna's voice breaking up, almost as if she were crying.

"Huh…?" she wondered out loud. It wouldn't hurt to open the door, so she did. She peeked through the crack, and to her delight was a mirror. Kratos on top of Arianna?!

Her mind settled back down when she realized he wasn't doing anything like that. _Probably being very violent. He did accidentally walk into my balloon experiment… not my fault if I filled it up with that potion._

Sheena pressed her nose into the crack, and strained to hear,

"I just wanted my son to be happy… to find love, and grasp it, much like yours!" the voice was hushed and fierce.

"Your… son?" Kratos asked uncertain of what she could be speaking of.

"Yes... my son."

- - -

Zelos skipped down the stairs, tossing his arms too and fro, "And this is how we roll.. roll roll!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Colette shot him a glare, "You! You're not doing your job! Get back to work, and serve these people!" she demanded.

Zelos stopped skipping. He stared at her momentarily, then picked up the edges of his skirt and pranced up to her.

"What was that, M'lady?" he inquired, his voice ringing like a bell.

Colette put her hands on her hips, and pursed her lips, "I told you to get back to work!" she exploded, finally going on a rant, "You have been dawdling all this hour and I'm tired of it! You haven't brought one customer their food, much less earned me any money! It's either my way, or the corner! YOU HEAR?!"

Zelos blinked his eyes at her tragically, and nodded. He would follow her orders, and make sure she knew he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Do you hear me, young man?!" she bellowed, her face a very dark shade of red. The color of anger.

"Y-yes… M-Madam…" he yelped.

Colette smiled to herself; she was a very good director. Now where was Sheena? That witch needed to prepare more food, yet she as no where to be found.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled, approaching him as he was trying to comfort a shaken, and indignant, Zelos. "Where is Sheena? She needs to make more food!"

"I don't know… she wandered down the hall, saying something about a scoop." Lloyd scratched his head stupidly, giving the impression of a monkey.

"Well then! We are off! Rally your trooper Lloyd. You, I, and Sir Zelos are on a mission to find Sheena. Oh!" she exclaimed, "I must find Arianna too."

With that, she led the two feminine looking males down the hallways. They eventually ran into Sheena, who was standing in the middle of the hallway staring into space with her mouth drawn open. She seemed to be in a trance.

Colette paused, and held out her hands to stop the males from going near Sheena,

"You! State your name and reason for being in this kingdom! I am your superior, Coletion Obelgoy Franir, Queen of this land- director of the Royal Banquet!" she called, living in a strange delusion. Surely her name was Colette _Brunel._

Sheena just stared unblinking, completely unaware of the proclamation, thread, and inquiry that was just laid at her feet.

"Lloyd! Go disarm that creature, and take it as my prisoner!" she shouted, pointing her finger towards Sheena as though giving him permission to move out.

Lloyd approached the still creature, and then yelled out a beastly noise before pouncing on her. She fell to the ground with the brown-head perched on her stomach like a goat. He looked back at Colette, who's expression was relentlessly cold, and grinned.

She merely snorted, and marched forward,

"Good work, soldier. Your efforts will surely be remembered." She stated uncaring.

She then squatted down, and ordered Sheena to be turned over. After that, she tied the woman's hands together, and her feet together. Colette stood up and smacked her hands together as though tossing off dust,

"Good, good.. now she won't be able to escape."

Colette noticed the opened doorway. Her nose twitched at the crack, she didn't like it. It was disorderly, and unconventional.

"Zelos!" she barked, "Go either close that door, or open it all the way. Such cracks needn't be noticeable."

Zelos nodded submissively. He then approached the door, but was interrupted by Sheena's bound hands, a slight glazed look in her eyes,

"Z-Zelos.." Sheena said dazedly, "Is… is…"

Zelos leaned forward, expecting to hear her praise him, or to order him to be _her _servant, _not _Colette's. But his wishes and thoughts were blown away at the revelation.

"Arianna's son…"

Zelos at first cheered, and then it died away as he realized something. His face soon became what Sheena's was in the hallway just a few minutes prior,

"And I wanted to do _that?! _to her!"

* * *

PLEASE R&R - I'd like to hear what you thought, thunk, or think. :3 If it was bad, mediocre, good, w/e. Just give me tips etc, etc, it's a good way to help me on my new experiment. And to improve my writing. Thank you for reading my story. cookies for everyone

**AN: **was this chapter too short? Yesh, Arianna is Anna's sister. Yes, she's Zelos' mother too ;o I have my reasons for making it that way. For one, I think of Anna as a good-loving person, and having a twin sister like that would certainly lead for an interesting life... and an interesting story ;3

Zelos having a different mother than he knew of would be a shocker, and something twisted. Do tell me how this experiment works out? I do have the liking for Arianna and Kratos, but can't bring myself to fully like it because of Anna T.T They're sisters, absolutely heartbreaking.

So they'll probably never be together :3

**Reviews:**

**Fairy-girl27: **I hope you've continued to read my story .. I found myself missing from for a pretty long time. as we can see with my terrible updates I'm not even semi-back in action. I must get back to reading T.T Anyways- I would really like the idea of Kratos and Ari being together, but I don't think that it could happen x.x Sisters just don't go after a dead sister's ex husband? lover. So I don't think she could ever do it. Even if her feelings get stronger. I'm not even sure if I'm going to take this story into a nose-dive of seriousness or not. But if I did, it'd certainly only be a seeming unrequited love type of thing. Lul, Zelos is easy to imagine being that retarded. Haha, I just wish I had a muse for future bad things to happen to him. But I do think I've gotten one.. just gotta work on the Zelos bashing entourage for a future chapter. :3

**Strawberry Eggs: **lol that's true. I think it'd be even more entertaining to be in that situation and see them do all this .. oh man. Can't wait til Zelos gets even more of the hit. Am I making him too silly? xD I feel like I'm making fun of him. But I really do love him! I swear. Oh Kratos will surely have his fill ;o I'm not sure what he'll do yet.. but I am sure that he's in for it.


	7. Pervert! And a Devious Woman

**Author Note: Regarding Arianna **and being twin sister to Anna. I had a talk with the one who brought this up, but recently after reading over unfinished stories, as well as this one, I realized what I had planned for Anna and Arianna. In short, so that I don't spoil the story that I'm trying to finish on them, Arianna and Anna were separated when they were in their teens. They had some family troubles. Each girl went their separate ways, and Anna got taken away by Cruxis. In this story, Anna originated in Tethealla. Then was taken to Sylvarant. After some years, Arianna gave birth to Zelos. My reasons: I didn't want Zelos to actually have an evil mother like that. And. Those placings were necessary for my story idea. That is all. n,n

OH! I didn't make this clear, I don't think. But everyone is still under influence of Sheena's potions. That's why the characters are super ooc. I can't say that I remember my aim for this story from way back when I started it, but now it's become something to entertain myself with. Well, that's unimportant I suppose. -scrunchy face-

**Promo: **"Ouran High School Host Club" - a particularly entertaining manga. Written and by the lovely Bisco Hatori. I quote, directly off the back of this manga, "In this screwball romantic comedy, Haruhi, a poor girl at a rich kids' school is forced to repay an 80,000 debt by working for the school's swankiest, all-male club--as a boy!" Etc, etc. Mind you, she was mistaken for a boy. information taken off of the back of volume II, of Ouran High School Host Club. I would definitely recommend this, AND the anime. Both are hilarious in their own form, and the anime brings life to this comedy in such a way that will bring tears to your eyes and have you gasping for air. It consists of 26 episodes, each detailing the life of each character, and as the series progresses, it sheds light on the effect that Haruhi has on them individually.

Another lovely manga by this wonderful mangaka, is Millennium Snow, which is about a girl named Chiyuki who has some heart problems. She meets a vampire, who is a very, very rude, yet handsome male. As she's about to die, he saves her. But refuses to give her an eternal life. Chiyuki stays by his side in an attempt to prove to him that there are joys to life- and that she won't leave him. So far, volume 2 is out. It is rumored, however, that Millennium Snow is not yet finished, and will be picked back up at a later time. If this rumor is incorrect, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT! Own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, there would be much more romantic scenes between Sheena and Zelos. I also do not own the mangaka mentioned above, nor do I own her works. While I may have purchased them, and read them, I am at no liberty to say that they are mine. The descriptions are written by me, derived from what I've read, except for the bit written in quotes. That is quoted directly off the back of the manga.

I apologize if this inconveniences anyone, and if this is illegal to promote mangaka on my fanfics, then I will quickly take any promos down, and discontinue them.

Now, without anymore talk! Read on.

* * *

_Pervert?! And a Devious Woman!_

* * *

Arianna whispered at Kratos who was looming above her,

"Do you think it worked?"

"We will find out." he said simply, trying to hear the voices out of the doors. Ari grinned, and winked at Kratos,

"Looks like it worked."

"Is Zelos really your son?" Kratos inquired, half-believing her, but at the same time not. That had to be impossible. Zelos' mother was a terrible woman who wished for him to have never been born.

"Of course he is... I wasn't acting when I said that! Besides..." her eyes glistened, as though reading Kratos' mind, "no real mother would wish death upon her son... no. I should never have given him up to that woman... she seemed so nice when I met her."

"They seem to be gone," Kratos stated, ignoring her sentiment.

"So it seems," she agreed, pushing him gently off of her and straightening her maid outfit out. A quick glance into the mirror told her that she needed to brush her hair.

"I'll go check on them." Kratos told her, walking towards the door.

"No. Wait a little while. They probably aren't too far down the hallway..." Arianna giggled to herself, bringing a brush to her hair, "Zelos must be crying like a baby right now."

Kratos paused and turned to face her, crossing his arms,

"You really don't have a point to all of this insanity, do you?"

Ari paused, and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Nope. Just amusement. By the way... we have a new guest."

- - -

Raine skipped down the steps into what appeared to be a dance hall. It proved to be just that when dancers came into view, and food. Lots and lots of food. Nothing was too entrancing until she saw the work of the walls and stair cases.

"What architecture!" she squealed, throwing herself onto the railing and nuzzling it.

"Get a hold of yourself." a man said behind her. He wore glasses and had extremely long, black hair.

Raine turned and glared at him, "You're the one dressed like a doctor!"

"I _am _a doctor." he scolded.

She ignored him and returned to her fancy staircase. Drool dribbled out of her mouth onto the rail, and traveled down at a snail pace. The male shook his head, fixed his glasses, and left her there.

- - -

The clomping of feet could be heard in the distance. White hair stood out against the raspberry of the sky, blending in with the white puffs of cotton-look-alikes hanging low in the picturesque landscape. The smile that was plastered onto the owner's face was nothing short of proud in contrast to the soft pastel of the setting sun.

"Genis... strikes!" he mumbled to himself, taking an eyeful of the mansion now standing tall before him. He was more than happy that he had found everyone's hiding place. What was a party without him?

"Not a party at all," he proclaimed cheesily, answering his own inner thought.

The door handle was simple; coated in gold, and small enough for a child to wrap their fingers around. The door swung open easily, revealing a darkness that slowly alienated a yellow-white glow beyond a flight of stairs. Immediately, he noted the carving of the railing and thought of his sister subsequently. She would have a ball, indeed.

Brushing her out of his mind, Genis stepped forward and found himself standing at the top of the staircase. The ballroom was full as it was an hour ago, people bustling about, and many others dancing around in antiphony. A joyful expression crossed over the young boys face, and the yellow-white glow found a second home in his eyes.

Casting aside any timid thoughts, he raced down the stairs. His right foot found the bottom of the stairs, but his left leg found itself crashing into the back of his right knee. Upon impact, he was sent tumbling across the floor granting gasps from women who were dancing. A few shrieks of 'pervert', and the ballroom was suddenly still.

Genis could feel cold eyes piercing him, picking him apart. In a delirious frenzy, he shot up and was soon shouting at everyone around him, "Y-you have the wrong idea! I fell!"

As if ignoring the young boy, all of the dancers began to form a circle around him, trapping him. Beads of sweat began dotting his forehead, forcing drops of sweat to come rolling down off his face and down to the floor. Fear.

Sensing this, the dancers closed in on the half-elf pushing him further into the chasm of anxiety. He threw his arms above his head in an attempt to defend himself. It did nothing to protect him in the face of his impending doom. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, it was one thing to mistake someone, but it was a whole other issue to ignore someone's attempts at explaining.

"I-If you don't step back!" he yelled, brandishing his kendama, "I-I'll hurt you!"

- - -

Arianna stood behind the curtain, fully concealing herself from the people she was observing below. It seemed to her that all of the dancers of this party were deranged, and put simply... idiots. They would prove to be entertaining, however, as she devised another plan, another game. Her eyelashes shadowed her bloody eyes, taking in the sight of how scared Genis was through her binoculars. Her pleasure grew when she saw him pull out his Kendama.

Fanning herself with a light blue fan that she produced from no where, she turned to the statue of a man standing disinterestedly behind her. In an effort to gain his attention, she tugged at his sleeve, happy that he had finally changed out of his maid dress and into more suitable attire. She forced her thoughts from venturing any further than that, silently reminding herself of Anna. Her stomach turned at the memory. It began churning mercilessly, mocking her. It only reminded her of how she couldn't save her sister, and then even more of how she even dared to have feelings for Kratos; her sister's former lover.

"Hmph," was the only response she got from the stoic man. She was silently glad that she got such a meek response. He didn't share in the same joys that she did, therefore any bonding that could be possible, wasn't.

"Well would you look at that..? It seems as though we gained three more guests. Oh lookie!" she yelped excitedly, digging her eyes further into the binoculars, "The doctor look-alike is racing to his rescue! Oh Kratos, have a look will you?!"

He had no time to object. The binoculars were pressed painfully onto his face, magnifying and focusing his view on the commotion below. After a few moments, he became engrossed with the silent film taking place before his eyes. The black haired man had caused the dancers to part, leaving a line of open space, just enough for him to walk through. He approached the white haired boy, picked him up, then briskly turned around and raced back through the line that was now closing over him.

"It's a valiant rescue mission! Don't you just _adore _it?" Ari asked, replacing the real situation with a fabricated one she had just come up with.

"Mmh," was Kratos' response.

The crowd below him was sent into an uproar as the black haired man finally broke through the crowd that had trapped him before he could get to clear ground. As if on cue, Colette and her crew stepped onto the dance floor. Arianna snatched the binocular away from Kratos, who jerked towards her in a failed effort to keep his eyes on the scene.

Looking through the glass, she focused her attention on Sheena who was the last to emerge from the door. Ari gasped at the sudden serious look on Sheena's face, it was much like that look she had when mixing the contents in that cauldron.

"..Shit..." she mumbled, not realizing that she wasn't alone. She ignored Kratos when he questioned her, and instead watched Sheena slither away from the group and duck into another room, "What the hell is she up to...?"

Arianna straightened herself out, and shoved the binoculars into Kratos' hand. She'd let him watch the fight slowly unfold on the dance floor, and she... she would go and corner Sheena. Perhaps they really had let this game go on for too long.. and perhaps too far. _Damn... damn, damn, damn!_

- - -

"A-Arianna!" Sheena gasped, but she relaxed and returned to the closet she was rummaging through, "I have finally released the best potion and spell of all!"

The bed was squishy under Ari, but it was comfortable. She sighed loudly, signifying that Sheena had better explain herself quick. She did, after all, almost just blow her cover! Why, if anyone else realized that she had disappeared-

"No one would notice, anyways. They're all shocked from Zelos' real mother, and... I was sure to add an extra dosage when we left your room," she explained, pulling out a pair of pointed black hats.

"Are you seriously going to dress like that?" Ari questioned, it wasn't that the outfit looked bad on her. It looked cute, really. But at a time like this?

"You're going to, too."

- - -

Raine found it difficult to tear herself away from the railings, but it became easy when she noticed that there were rooms to explore in this mansion. In fact, even the furniture in some of the rooms had proven to be above her expectations!

If she could live in a place like this, it would be heaven.

Raine found her way into another room, it was simple, but the closet was huge. The door to it was smooth and cool to the touch, and worked wonders to her cheek as she rubbed against it. Her ecstasy was interrupted when she heard the door to her room make a noise. The doorknob turned, and she panicked, flinging herself into the closet. Quickly crawling into the corner, she looked around for something to hide herself. There were piles of clothes all around her, and she feverishly collected them all and tossed them over herself.

_Perfect timing! _ She thought, just as the door began to open. She cowered under the clothes, becoming hotter and hotter with each breath she took. The person came dangerously close, picking clothes off of the shelves and talking to herself. Raine could have died. She couldn't hear the voice too clearly, but could tell it was female.

It seemed as though eternity were forcing its way into her life, making her more and more irritated with having to stay under a pile of clothes just to not get caught. To her dismay, the doorknob squeaked again. She guessed that another person had walked into the room.

Voices were heard soon after that, and as the closet closed, she heard two female voices.

"No, you're going to wear that too I said!" came a voice. She still couldn't make out a distinct sound, but could tell that it was a deeper voice than the next one that spoke.

"I'm not going to wear that! What if someone catches me?!"

"You're in this too, or did I have to remind you?"

"Don't start being the devious character here. Remember, I gave you the idea at the hot springs."

The voices melted into unintelligible sounds as Raine threw the clothes off her back, and stood up. Her head came in contact with one of the shelves, and she quickly regretted that decision. She knew who the voices belonged to. But now an even greater problem had arisen; her head hurt.

The door opened to reveal Raine who was now nursing her head in her hands, groaning. The ninja inwardly screamed, this wasn't according to plan. Not at all. She turned to Arianna quickly, giving her a death stare.

Arianna walked up to stand beside the woman, and they both observed the healer who was evidently in pain. Ari rested her elbow in her hand, and caressed her chin thoughtfully. With a huge smile, she pointed at Raine with vigor,

"She will be your _new_ partner in crime!"

* * *

**R&R please, pretty please.**

Reviews make my world go round. I'd really like some constructive criticism. While writing, I found that I was at a lacking for words and different ways to describe things. Any, and all things that you say, are helpful. Whether they feed my drive to continue this wack story, or improve my writing, or make me think, I would love it.

But please no flames. Flames are a big no-no :(

So let me know if you liked it, hated it, would improve on it, etc. etc.

Arigatou gozaimashita minna-san!


End file.
